Conventional tab environments, such as browsers, typically permit users to view or interact with application content through different respective tabs. For example, a user browsing the Internet may open different webpages by using different respective tabs of a browser. Enabling contextually relevant launch points for content in a new tab generally requires explicit user setup, such as via user selection of preferred content.